The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device, a method for manufacturing a laser module, and the light-emitting device.
Conventionally proposed light-emitting devices include laser elements mounted in packages that include caps, wavelength conversion members, and pedestals. To mount predetermined members in such light-emitting devices, the centers of the packages may be detected by image-recognizing the outer shapes of the packages from above such that the predetermined members is disposed at appropriate positions.